There exists a growing popularity in instant messaging services. Instant messaging is a real-time based communication method using the World Wide Web and/or the Internet to create a group to which members of the group utilize a computing device to communicate with each other via chat sessions. Chat sessions can take place between two users or groups of users. The chat session may involve members from different cultures who speak different languages. Researchers have estimated that over eighty percent of Internet content and traffic, including Instant Messages (IM) and E-mail is in English, while over forty-five percent of the world population neither speaks nor reads English. Thus, there exists an English-to-non-English language barrier.
In addition, not all non-English speaking people speak the same language. This causes a parallel barrier between each of the major language groups. The existence of these barriers can cause delays in real-time (e.g., Instant Message) or near real-time (e.g., E-mail) communications.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.